Battles With Bobo: Vol 4
|TrueType=Books |TypeFormat=Book |Rarity=uncommon |Description=A dusty old tome. |SellsToMerchantPrice= |MerchantSellsToYouPrice=|Author = Unknown}} is an uncommon book. It contains some interesting Lore. Battles With Bobo has 5 volumes * Battles With Bobo: Vol 1 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 2 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 3 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 4 * Battles With Bobo: Vol 5 Source * Trader Village * Abandoned Campsite Text Battles With Bobo Vol. 4 Entry 8 It had been a long time since I had seen battle, though I was no novice. I had no idea at the skill that this "Bobo" fella might have, but it seemed I had no choice. Two pirates lead me out into the middle of the village before letting me go. Forming a circle around the camp was the entire battalion of pirates looking on with eager eyes. It was obvious they hadn't seen this kind of excitement in some time. I didn't know whether this was a good sign or not. About twenty feet before was the Captain himself. He looked as calm as ever yet eager to do battle. His weapon of a choice was an axe, sharp enough to split a hair. I clinched my sword with both fear and courage. I may die on this day, but I would not be easily defeated. If Bobo wished me dead he was going to have to truly fight for it. I am no coward and will not simply give in. Entry 9 A horn blew to my right and before I was even ready the fight had commenced. My pulse quickened. The moment had come. Charging towards me was Bobo. The calm look he had earlier was still on his face. How was it this man could remain so emotionless in the heat of battle? I swiftly raised my sword and took a defensive position. It was time to see the force behind this Pirate Captain. The first blow came not from the front, but from the sides. He had performed a quick side step as he neared me and swung his axe broadside. I luckily caught this move before he could slice me in half and was able to deflect the attack. I scarcely had time to ready myself again before another barrage of attacks came from the front. I blocked each one, though I felt weakened with each hit. At one point he hit with a force I was not expecting and my hands flew into the air. Before the next blow landed on my skull, I rolled backwards and watched as his axe penetrated and stuck in the earth. Now was my chance. With all my might I leaped forward going for the kill. I lifted my blade high above my head and brought it down towards him with all the force I could muster. This was going to be it! The blow was about to connect! As the sword was inches away from his skull, I suddenly felt the blade fling from my hands. How could this be? An arrow had hit the sword from the side and knocked it out of my hands. I quickly looked to my right and saw a figure at the breach of the encampment. He had a hood and was a carrying a bow. Who was the person who had interrupted my victory? Category:Books Category:Lore